


Home

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Coran Week 2016, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Coran Week: Day 4: Altea





	

Coran looked down at the tablet in his hands. This tablet contained all of the pictures he had before the war had started and he and Allura had been shut in the cryo-pods for 10,000 years. For awhile he had made sure to keep it hidden from Allura, but now he was thinking perhaps it was time to show it to her. Apart from the photos he had of him, his family and friends he had quite a few of her father, Alfor, and of Allura herself. It had been nearly a week now since the destruction of Alfor’s AI and Coran had noticed just how down she had become. 

He believed the album would pick up her mood a bit. He had thought about the many way she would react to the photos of him and Alfor. Some of the scenarios he thought of on how she would react ended badly. The rest of the scenarios ended well. The bad ones he had thought of had made Coran consider removing the photos of him and Alfor onto another device. The only problem with that was that he didn’t know of any device he could move them onto. Perhaps Pidge had one? Another problem with that idea was that there was always a chance when moving them they could end up missing one and Allura would of course end up finding it. As a result Coran had decided that he, if it did end in a bad reaction, he would deal with it. Confident with that he got up from his bed, exited his room and went to go find her.

Coran checked all the usual places for Allura, but she was nowhere to be found. He decided to go find one of the Paladins, maybe one of them would know. He made his way to the seating area or “lounge”, as Lance had called it. Upon entering the lounge Coran found Pidge and all of their tech taking up most of the seats. “Ah! Pidge! I had a question for you.” he said.

Pidge looked up from their computer. “Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you knew where Princess Allura was.”

“I think I saw her heading towards her room.” Pidge replied.

“Hmmm, I just checked there, but perhaps I should check again. Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime Coran.”

Coran exited the lounge and made his way to Allura’s room. Once he reached her room he knocked on the door and called out. “Princess Allura, are you in here?”

“Coran? What is it?” Came her reply a couple seconds later.

“I-uh-well I wanted to show you something. May I enter?”

“Of course.” Allura was sitting in one of the chairs that she kept in her room when Coran entered. She gestured to the other chair that sat opposite to her for him to sit. “What is it?” she asked.

Before he sat down Coran handed Allura the tablet. “Something I’ve wanted to give you for sometime now.”

“What’s on it?”

“It’s a photo album. There are a few of my family on it, but there is also plenty of you and your father.”

“Truly?”

Coran watched as Allura’s eye lit up at the sound of that. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, truly. There are also some uh other photos on there as well. I had thought of removing them, but I decided that perhaps it was time that-that you finally knew the truth.”

Allura placed the tablet beside her, leaned forward and held Coran’s hands in hers. “Coran, I already know.”

“You do?” he asked shocked.

Allura chuckled. “Yes, it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. Back home you two weren’t always the most subtle.” He watched as that bright look in her eyes faded and she became sad. “Ever since destroying the AI I’ve begun to miss everything so much more than I did in the past.”

“I know what you mean.” Coran replied.”I’m not sure about you, but I see Altea whenever I close my eyes. Be it in thought or when I dream.”

“I am the same. I suppose even though everything that we once knew is gone, in a way it isn’t as it lives on in us and our hearts.”

Coran nodded in agreement. As always, Allura was right. Altea did live on in them and would continue to live on as long as there was someone around to remember it.


End file.
